Renagade rulebreaker
by Sonar
Summary: A new wrestler debuts and makes an impacts and makes the rules her way. ::discontinued for now::


Chapter 1: RAW  
  
Note: This is if the draft did not take place and if Scott Hall was not fired. Blaze is my character and has been since 2000.  
Date:July 19th, 2002  
  
The show started with the theme music. Then it went to the noises as the fans cheered.   
JR said," Raw is live in South Dakota."  
Jerry said," Tonight will be exciting."  
Then Vince McMahon's music hits.  
JR said," What is he doing out here?"  
Jerry said," Probably to announce something."  
Lilian said," Introducing the owner of the WWE, Vince McMahon."  
Vince got into the ring as the fans booed him.  
  
Backstage...  
  
The wrestlers are watching and talking.  
  
In the ring...  
Vince got a mic as his music stopped.  
Vince said," Shut up! I got an announcement to make."  
The fans continued booing.  
Vince continued," I will make it short as I can. There is a new wrestler signed to the WWE. This person will reveal themselves tonight for this person has a match."  
Jerry said," A new wrestler?"  
JR said," who could it be?"  
Vince said," Thank you!"  
  
Backstage...  
Everyone started talking of the new wrestler and rumours began.  
  
---------------------------Short break---------------------------------------  
--------------------------Show is back on-----------------------------------  
  
In the ring...  
The fans were still making noise as music was being played.  
Lilian said," The following match is for a one fall. It is for the women's championship. Introducing the challenger, Trish Stratus."  
The fans gave Trish a big "pop" as she walked to the ring. Then Molly Holly's music played. The fans booed her.  
Lilian said," Introducing the WWE's women champion, Molly Holly."  
The ref was already in the ring as Molly took off her title belt. The fans continued to boo as the bell rang. The fans cheered Trish on as she hit her elbow on Molly. The match kept on going as Molly was thrown in the corner. Trish ran for her but Molly hit her hard with her elbow.  
Jerry said," Somebody save Trish's puppies."  
Trish was being slapped and was whipped into a corner.  
JR said," I actually almost felt the ground move from under me."  
Trish than fought back but Molly got her down, grabbed her head and threw her into the mat. The ref was telling Molly about pulling the hair as Molly done it two more times. Then Molly went for an irish whip. Then Molly thought of something. She went for a submission while Trish was recovering.  
Jerry said," Here's Molly submission and Trish can't take it."  
The bell rings as Molly hold on a bit longer. Then Molly lets go.  
Lilian said," Here is your winner and still womens champion, Molly."  
Jerry said,"No one should mess with Molly Holly."  
  
Backstage...  
  
Coach is backstage with William Regal.  
Coach said," There have been rumours spreading around about the new wrestler. Who do you think it could be."  
William said," I don't bloody know. It's either a girl or a guy and we will see this person in the ring tonight. We'll just have to wait and see."  
William Regal than walked off leaving Coach there backstage.  
  
Still backstage...  
Bradshaw said," I'm the hardcore champion."  
The fans were in the backround.  
Faarooq said," Hey Bradshaw."  
Bradshaw said," Hey man. Want to play some poker?"  
His friend said," Sure thing."  
Faarooq sits down at a table as Bradshaw brought out some cards.  
Faarooq said," I hear you're defending the title tonight."  
Bradshaw said," I'm taking on Stevie Richards."  
As on cue, Steven Richards showed up.  
Steven Richards said," You think you can hold that title forever. I will get it from you no matter what it takes. See you in the ring."  
Steven left with Bradshaw and Faarooq laughing like crazy.  
  
-----------------------------Commercial------------------------------------  
-----------------------------Show is back on-------------------------------  
Camera zooms on auidence.  
Jerry said," Who could this new wrestler be? None of the wrestlers have a clue. i wonder if Vince has a clue."  
Then Steven Richard's music hits. There was dead silence in the crowd.  
Lilian said," The following match is for a one-fall. It is for the hardcore title. Introducing the challenger, Steven Richards."  
Jerry said," Bradshaw won the title from Richards not that long ago."  
Then Bradshaw's music hit as the fans cheer him on.  
Lilian said," Introducing from sweet water texas, he is the WWE hardcore champion, Bradshaw."  
Bradshaw had the cow bell on the rope and his cowboy heat. He took it off and shook it around. Steven Richards waited for Bradshaw to get in the ring before he attacked. Steven Richards was mad.  
Jerry said," Whacko Richards is mad."  
The match did not last long as Steven Richards got hit with a trashcan and was pinned for the 3 count.   
JR said," Here comes Raven and he attacks Bradshaw from behind."  
Lilian said," The new WWE Hardcore champion, Raven."  
Raven held it to be only attacked by Crash Holly. Bradshaw was still out as was Richards as Crash won the title.  
Lilian said," The new WWE hardcore champion, Crash."  
Jerry said," Here comes Justin Credible."  
JR said," Justin gets Crash and the pin."  
Lilian announced," The new WWE hardcore champion, Justin Credible."  
Justin Credible got out of the ring with his back turned and he got the boot on the back of his head.  
JR said," This is exciting. Test is going for the pin."  
Lilian said as Test ran out," The new WWE hardcore champion, Test."  
Bradshaw recovered and man, was he mad. He pushed his hair out of the way and when he stood up, he was met with Steven Richard's kick. Then Steven left.  
Jerry said," Exciting match."  
JR said," Still to come, Tommy Dreamer takes on X-pac, next."  
Jerry said," Maybe the new wrestler will arrive."  
JR said," We'll have to wait and see. The match after this commercial."  
  
----------------------------------Commercial-------------------------------  
---------------------------------Show is back on---------------------------  
  
The nWo's music hits as the lights blink black and white.  
Lilian said," The following match is for a one fall. Introducing representing the nWo, X-pac."  
The fans chant," X-pac sucks! X-pac sucks!"  
X-pac ignored them and went into the ring doing the salute.  
Tommy Dreamer's music hits. The fans went nuts.  
Lilian said," Introducing his opponent, Tommy Dreamer."  
Tommy was serious as he went into the ring.  
Jerry said," These two have two different styles."  
JR said," These two are good wrestlers."  
The bell rang as the two get into a lock. X-pac locks up Dreamer but Dreamer breaks free and knocks down X-pac. X-pac gets up as Dreamer hits another shot. Then they get in another lock. Tommy Dreamers locks X-pac up as the fans cheer on Tommy. X-pac breaks free and sends a kick somehow.  
JR said," I don't believe how X-pac got that in there."  
X-pac grabs Tommy and throws him into the corner to only be reversed. Tommy charged but X-pac hit him with his elbow. X-pac does a switch a roo and starts slapping Dreamer. Then he starts kicking. Tommy Dreamer falls down and X-pac does the hold where his foot is on his opponents throat. Then he let go by the count of 4. X-pac does the strut.  
Jerry said," The bronco buster."  
X-pac ran for Dreamer and got the brocobuster. He hits Tommy 7 times before getting up. He gets Dreamer up and slaps him. Then Tommy gets him and slaps him. X-pac yells in pain as Tommy prepares to hit him to the other side and all of a sudden, X-factor comes out of nowhere. Then there was a count to 3.  
Lilian said," The winner, X-Pac."  
Jr said," Unbelieveable."  
Jerry said," Let's see that again."  
The clip played again and the fans booed as X-pac left the ring.  
  
Backstage...  
  
Coach found Spike Dudley.  
Coach said," Spike, Vince said we have a new wrestler in the WWE. Do you think it's a guy or a girl."  
Spike said," I have no clue really but it might be a girl. The rumours are going like crazy. We will find out later tonight.This wrestler has got a match with me."  
Coach said," Meanwhile, I will be waiting here for the new wrestler to arrive."  
Then it switched to Vince McMahon walking to the ring.  
Jerry said," It's coming up next."  
-----------------------------Break-----------------------------------------  
-----------------------------Show is on------------------------------------  
  
Backstage...  
The wrestlers are watching and chatting to each other.  
  
In the ring...  
Vince's music hits. The fans boo as Vince had his music stopped.  
Vince said," Rumours has spread fast about the new wrestler. People think it might be a man. Some think it is a girl. This wrestler has been around places like you wouldn't believe. This wrestler will be announcing the appearance in a second. To let you know, the wrestler is a female."  
Vince stopped to hear the fans some more.  
Vince said," She was known as a calm wrestler and sometimes, she can be a rule breaker. She is actually not much of a rule breaker. She has been known as the toughest female in the history of wrestling and she sent many people to the hospital because of one of her submissions, the rib breaker. Let me introduce the women that will make this WWE greater than ever. Let me introduce, Blaze."  
My music hits and for a few seconds, no one appeared but then I walked out.  
  
Backstage...  
Everyone was in shock and surprise.  
  
In the ring...  
I took the mic from Vince and walked down the ramp. I went into the ring. My music stops. The fans are half silent.  
I said," Vince just told the facts. I am not what everyone expected me to be. I would like to thank WWE for this chance to be here. I am a traveling wrestler. My name is Blaze. i had names like road rage, Lonewolf, and other names. I am really a trouble maker. I was fired at least a couple dozen times. You can call me what you want. I was fired because of my demons rising. I got them under control. I did not came here because Vince told me to. You see, I do what I want whenever I want. I came here by choice. I knew no one else would take me. I don't want to waste time here because there is a show to be done. I have business here and you'll see my point tonight. That's all I got to say."  
I threw down the mic harshly as my music hits. I got out and walked up the ramp.  
JR said," She looks like trouble with a capital T."  
  
Backstage...  
I walked backstage as the next match started. The wrestlers saw me as I entered the area.  
  
In the ring...  
Lilian said," The following match is for a one-fall. Hailing from planet Stasiask, Shawn Stasiask."  
Shawn walked into the ring.  
Then Goldust's music hits.  
Lilian said," And from Hollywood, Califorina, Goldust."  
JR said," Maybe Shawn will finally win."  
Goldust takes off his wig and jacket as the bell rang. They get in a lock and Shawn got a early DDT on him. Shawn went for a pin but Goldust got up at the count of two. Goldust was thrown into the corner but Goldust moved. Then Goldust grabbed his shorts and pinned him. It was another short match.  
Lilian said," The winner, Goldust."  
Goldust walked out of the ring as Shawn was upset.  
  
-------------------------------Commercial--------------------------------------------------------------Show is on----------------------------------------  
  
Backstage...  
Coach is with Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
Coach said," Tonight, you will be taking on Eddie Guerrero. You thoughts?"  
Austin said," I will be taking him on. What? I will give him a stunner. What? Then, I spil beer on him. What? Then I'll drink some beer. What?"  
Stone Cold took off.  
  
Somewhere else...  
Jerry said," Blaze is on her way to the ring."  
JR said," There's that match and one more match and the main event."  
  
In the ring...  
The music began to hit.  
Lilian said," The following match is for a one-fall. Introducing, weighing at 150 pounds, Spike Dudley."  
Spike raised his fist in the air and walked into the ring. He got a big pop. After he entered, my music hits.  
Lilian said," And introducing his opponent, Blaze."  
I looked calm.  
Jerry said," We are going to see if she says what she is."  
JR said," She could of changed."  
Jerry said," She's new here."  
I walked into the ring and looked at Spike. I looked around as the fans said nothing. My music stops as the bell rings. I signal Spike for a lock. We lock and he gets me into a lock till I push him off the ropes and knock him down. I grab his shoulders instead of his hair. He hit me with an elbow but I hit him. I locked his head under my arm and did a DDT. I helped him up and set him for a suplex. I knocked him down with the suplex. The ref counted to two and Spike got up. He hit me in the chest and knocked me down.  
JR said," Spike has control."  
He grabs my shoulders instead of my hair. He throws me into the ropes and sends a kick.  
I was knocked over as he went for a pin. I broke out by the count of 2. As I got up, Spike jumped and caught both my arms. I fell over and there was another two count. Then I knock Spike down. I placed one arm after his and placed one leg between his. I crossed his legs and turned sideways. Spike felt his body being stretched as he didn't tap. Then I layed him on his back. My feet went went under both arms and around the neck and then I pulled his legs. I moved as much as I could as he tapped a few seconds later.  
Lilian said," The winner, Blaze."  
I looked at Spike Dudley. I didn't seem to care if I won the match. Spike was sitting on his behind when I held out my hand.  
Jerry said," She's offering to help Spike up."  
Spike looks at me and at my hand. Then he takes it and I help him get up. Then I let go and leave the ring. Spike watched me leave the ring.   
Jerry said," I think Spike is shocked."  
JR said," Let's see that submission she used."  
Then there was a replay.  
JR said," Spike tapped out. Wonder what those two submissions were."  
  
Backstage...  
  
Terri was with Eddie Guerrero.  
Terri said," Eddie Guerrero, tonight, you will be taking on Stone Cold Steve Austin in a match. Your thought on the match?"  
Eddie said," I will show Stone Cold that you never mess with Latino heat. I will get him down with a frogsplash and get the 1,2,3."  
Eddie than took off leaving Terri there to wonder.  
  
In the ring...  
Edge's music hits as the fans give him a big pop.  
Lilian said," The following match is for a one-fall. Introducing from winnipeg, Canada, Edge."  
JR said," One more match and then it's the main event which is Stone Cold vs Eddie Guerrero."  
Edge slides into the ring and jumps on the second rope as fans cheered.  
Then Lance Storm's music hits. The fan give no reactions but a few boos.  
Lilian said," and his challenger, being accompanied by Christian, from Calgary, Canada, Lance Storm."  
Edge ran out and gave a spear. Christian attacked but Edge threw him aside. Edge took Lance into the ring and the bell rang. The match was brutal as they kept attacking each other. The match was long as Christian distratced the ref a few times and it ended up with Lance Storm winning by using a superkick.   
Lilian said," The winner Lance storm."  
  
Backstage...  
  
I was backstage getting a waterbottle when Stone Cold showed up. I just moved out of his way and didn't bother to stare. I knew what he was like. Stone Cold turned to me.  
He said," Hey you!"  
I gulped and turned around. 


End file.
